Problem: Two mathematicians take a morning coffee break each day. They arrive at the cafeteria independently, at random times between 9 a.m. and 10 a.m., and stay for exactly $m$ minutes. The probability that either one arrives while the other is in the cafeteria is $40 \%,$ and $m = a - b\sqrt {c},$ where $a, b,$ and $c$ are positive integers, and $c$ is not divisible by the square of any prime. Find $a + b + c.$

Answer: Let the two mathematicians be $M_1$ and $M_2$. Consider plotting the times that they are on break on a coordinate plane with one axis being the time $M_1$ arrives and the second axis being the time $M_2$ arrives (in minutes past 9 a.m.). The two mathematicians meet each other when $|M_1-M_2| \leq m$. Also because the mathematicians arrive between 9 and 10, $0 \leq M_1,M_2 \leq 60$. Therefore, $60\times 60$ square represents the possible arrival times of the mathematicians, while the shaded region represents the arrival times where they meet.[asy] import graph; size(180); real m=60-12*sqrt(15); draw((0,0)--(60,0)--(60,60)--(0,60)--cycle); fill((m,0)--(60,60-m)--(60,60)--(60-m,60)--(0,m)--(0,0)--cycle,lightgray); draw((m,0)--(60,60-m)--(60,60)--(60-m,60)--(0,m)--(0,0)--cycle); xaxis("$M_1$",-10,80); yaxis("$M_2$",-10,80); label(rotate(45)*"$M_1-M_2\le m$",((m+60)/2,(60-m)/2),NW,fontsize(9)); label(rotate(45)*"$M_1-M_2\ge -m$",((60-m)/2,(m+60)/2),SE,fontsize(9)); label("$m$",(m,0),S); label("$m$",(0,m),W); label("$60$",(60,0),S); label("$60$",(0,60),W); [/asy]It's easier to compute the area of the unshaded region over the area of the total region, which is the probability that the mathematicians do not meet:
$\frac{(60-m)^2}{60^2} = .6$
$(60-m)^2 = 36\cdot 60$
$60 - m = 12\sqrt{15}$
$\Rightarrow m = 60-12\sqrt{15}$
So the answer is $60 + 12 + 15 = \boxed{87}$.